Make a Choice
by The Pale Lady
Summary: Discontinued Feb 2011 Alternate Universe Inuyasha's falling for Naraku's daughter. Can the others stop him from making a potentially horrid mistake? Will Kagome go too far to stop Inuyasha from being with her and can Naraku's daughter really be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

Make a Choice  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I'm not repeating this.  
  
I Own: Any character that I make up and the plot  
  
Intro: Everyone this is an Alternate Universe fic. Basically Naraku went back in time and saved Kikyo's life after she pinned Inuyasha to the tree with her arrow. He tricked her into believing that he truly loved her and he came back from the future to save her from Inuyasha. Deceived she falls for Onigumo (after this Naraku went back to his time) and fourteen years before Inuyasha is released by Kagome, has a child with him after being married to him for five years. But Naraku's evil natured finally came to light in Onigumo (four years later) and Kikyo was able to banish him to another world, but not before he injured her almost to the point of death and he also dragged their daughter along with him. Distraught and nearing death, Kikyo requested of course to be burnt along with the shikon jewel upon her death.  
  
Please note that's Kagome entry into the series and her meeting of Inuyasha doesn't change. He finds out about Naraku's two year long escape from the world that Kikyo sent him to and that Kikyo and Naraku had a female child. After the whole gang's formed, they soon after meet the daughter who at first attacked them with wanton vengeance. But after finding out the truth about her mother and father decides to help them defeat her father and now travels with them. But this girl seems to have caught not only Inuyasha's heart and interest, but also a certain wolf demon's as well.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[Kagome's POV]  
  
Inuyasha was so in love with Kikyo.  
  
I hated him for it but I'm so in love with him.  
  
Sometimes I dreamed about him.  
  
Why can't he like me?  
  
When I am away from him I just can't stop thinking about him.  
  
Just when I thought he was over Kikyo (he was rather solemn for a while after finding out about her death and marriage to Naraku), another thing happens.  
  
She had a daughter and now she is traveling with us after we befriended her.  
  
I knew Inuyasha liked her a little after he started to get to know her.  
  
Worse yet, when Kouga was here and she was telling him about the jewel shards and also about her abilities, he grabbed her and suddenly ran off with her. Inuyasha was the first person to start running after him but Kouga was too fast for him and got away.  
  
Shippo who had snuck unto her shoulder as Kouga took her away later told us that Kouga threatened to kill any member of his clan who touched her. But when he found Shippo, Shippo had to run because Kouga set his wolves on him (Shippo). Sakura couldn't help Shippo because she was injured from a recent fight with a crazed demon that had a jewel shard in its possession. We all assumed that Kouga wanted her for a mate, finding her ability to see jewel shards as well as being half demon as a plus compared to my human self.  
  
We all agreed to go after her in the morning, despite Inuyasha's anxiety to go after them now. We were all tired and besides, the rest of the gang and I knew that Kouga wouldn't harm her. Also we were DOG tired!  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
The next day they went to Kouga's territory and saw him carrying Kikyo's daughter on his back. When he saw Inuyasha and the others he started to run.  
  
Inuyasha shouted melodramatically, "Sakura, I'll save you from that worthless wolf demon!"  
  
But Inuyasha caught up to Kouga and they were going to fight then suddenly Sakura jumped down from Kouga's back and stood shakily between them.  
  
Sakura shouted firmly, "Stop fighting!"  
  
Inuyasha knew he had to stop because of his feelings for her and Kouga didn't make any move to disobey Sakura's order even though he still snarled at Inuyasha threateningly.  
  
Inuyasha shouted, "You can't be standing!" "What about your leg!"  
  
She suddenly started to fall but Inuyasha caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.  
  
Sakura had flowing ebony hair that she kept in long plaits that reached just above her ankles and were tied back by a dark blue ribbon, white and blue kimono (looks just like Kikyo's except the blue pants part has designs of black interloping vines on it), oval face, blue eyes and red shoes on her small delicate feet.  
  
Sakura looked up at Inuyasha in surprise, then she suddenly smiled and chuckled.  
  
Sakura asked between chuckles that now became loud laughs, "You didn't think that Kouga wanted me for a mate did you?"  
  
Inuyasha's face went red and he cried incredulously, "What was I supposed to think!"  
  
Kouga started to laugh and gave Inuyasha a 'you must be nuts' look as he said, "Sorry, but my one and only mate is still Kagome."  
  
Kagome's face became beet red with embarrassment. She had really thought that Kouga was interested in Sakura. In fact, she had hoped that he would have fallen for her and she'd finally have Inuyasha to herself. She didn't want Sakura to be held against her will, but she truly wished for the half- demon teenager to go away and that Inuyasha would just forget about her.  
  
Sakura looked at Kagome suspiciously and asked slyly, "You're not disappointed, are you Kagome?"  
  
Sango saw the look of panic on Kagome's face and angrily interjected, "Leave Kagome alone you filthy conniving half demon!"  
  
Sakura's jaw became stiff and she looked at Sango icily, then asked in mock curiousity, "Do you think that all half-demons are filthy?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes suddenly flared with indignation and Shippo hid behind Kagome's leg while Miroku held Sango against him as if he needed to protect her.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Sango for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head as he said softly and almost emotionlessly, "Feh." "Let's go Sakura."  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to go downhill without the others after he positioned Sakura comfortably in his arms.  
  
Everyone who was left behind turned to stare at Sango, even Kouga. Sango's eyes were on the rocky ground as tears started to slowly flow from them.  
  
Kagome walked slowly towards her and said comfortingly, "Don't cry Sango." "I'm sure that Inuyasha knows that you didn't mean to degrade all half demons."  
  
Sango sniffled but she was obviously unconvinced when she said, "He'll still be mad at me anyway." "That girl's totally got him in her clutches."  
  
Kouga snarled softly and everyone turned to him as he said icily, "That girl's got her own little conniving ways, I can tell you that much." "No one has been able to divide my pack into quarrelsome idiots like she has." "It will be days before I can convince them what she said either was a misconception or totally untrue."  
  
Miroku asked unsurprisingly, "So she has your pack divided against each other." "Very likely she found out what some of your members said about others and slightly changed the facts for her own trickery."  
  
Kouga looked at him suspiciously and asked, "How did you know?"  
  
Shippo responds quickly, "She said one of her best and favourite abilities is verbal manipulation and trickery." "No magic or demons that can be detected and it's not necessarily based on something murderous and horrible or a total lie."  
  
Kagome said firmly, "A lie's a lie Shippo." "Sugar coating or darkening the truth doesn't make it any more or less of a lie; I can honestly tell you that."  
  
Kouga said softly and thoughtfully, "Isn't that the truth." "Anyway, I wish you a safe journey back." "I'd come but I have to go back to try and reorganize my crazed divided pack."  
  
The rest nodded in agreement and Kouga left as he waves his hand once for a signal of goodbye and the others said bye softly.  
  
As they make the journey downwards Sango asked honestly, "What are we going to do about her?" "She practically has Inuyasha under her full control." "Worse yet she's half demon giving them a bond that none of us have with Inuyasha."  
  
Miroku responds in agreement, "Yes she and Inuyasha both being half demons puts us at a disadvantage." "Also we don't know about most of her abilities and she did say that she didn't use her most powerful ability when she fought us, nor when she fought any time we were around." "We still don't know how she defeated all those demons on the full moon after everyone else but her was knocked unconscious."  
  
Shippo looked down and squeaked fearfully, "I do."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked down at Shippo who had been unusually quiet as they headed back to where they had been camping for the past two nights.  
  
Sango suddenly grabbed by the collar and snapped at him, "What is it?"  
  
Shippo's eyes bulged and in absolute fear and terror blurted out everything, "She has the ability like Naraku to create other demons!" "But she can do it a whole lot faster and they can appear in dozens with different looks, abilities and everything!" "It's like seeing someone suddenly split into two person's but they are not identical!" "She swore me to secrecy!" "Please don't tell!" "She even told me privately that she had the limited ability to read minds."  
  
Everyone stared at Shippo horrified. Ability to create more demons in seconds without much thought or preparation? Telepathy? How were they supposed to deal with someone with such abilities? Worse yet, what if these abilities like the others she had shown them were just the tip of the iceberg. She was also part miko after all.  
  
Me: Hope you all like this story. Please review. Next chapter will be up when I get off my bum and write it.  
  
Reggae: Review people! My little sister has finally gotten the urge to write again and you people better keep her entertained if you want more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Make a Choice  
  
Chapter2  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sakura were sitting at a riverbank. Inuyasha wondered why Sango said that and the others seemed to be on her side. He saw nothing wrong with Sakura. She was Narakus' daughter but she was also Kikyos' too. He loved Kikyo but now he liked her daughter.  
  
Sakura saw Inuyasha looking at her and was wondering why. Inuyasha saw her looking at him too. Soon they both started to laugh, every thing was perfect. At least until Sesshoumaru came out of nowhere. Inuyasha jumped to his feet.  
  
Sakura saw Rin and said, "Hello." "What's your name?"  
  
Rin answered, "Rin."  
  
Sakura said, "Well my name's Sakura."  
  
Sesshoumaru told Rin, "Stop talking to her."  
  
Inuyasha asked him curtly, "Why are you here Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru responded. "I have something to tell you about the Tetsusaiga."  
  
By the time Sesshoumaru was finished talking to them it was time to go back to camp.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
At camp Kagome and the others are thinking of a way to get rid of Sakura. Right then Kagura appeared before them.  
  
Sango angrily demanded as she prepared to with her Hiraikotsu (giant boomerang), "What are you doing here!"  
  
Kagura sneered at Sango and asked coldly, "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome demanded loudly, "Who wants to know!"  
  
A voice said suddenly, "I do."  
  
Kagura stood perfectly still, a grin tugged at the side of her lips. Moments later a female demon stepped into view beside Kagura. She had white hair like Kanna's but it was much shorter (shoulder length) and pigtails that were not plaited. This female demon's bangs were just like Kanna's but her eyes were not emotionless and she was also a full foot taller than Kagura. She wore what looked like a semi-formal pale pink dress with short puffy sleeves and she was bare footed. Her skin was a light creamy white and even though she didn't look deadly pale there was something eerie about the brightness of her lush bright green eyes against her pale untainted skin and a pale pink dress.  
  
The new demon said formally, "My name is Fauna."  
  
Kagura interjected nonchalantly, "She's not one of Naraku's minions." "She's simply doing him a special favour and yes she partially inspired Kanna's appearance."  
  
Fauna said softly her voice young and youthful but so airy and small that it was creepy, "I think that I'll be different from any other demon that you've faced." "Wield out your weapons, but it's not me you must be prepared to fight."  
  
Miroku asked frankly as he eyed her suspiciously, "What are we supposed to fight against?"  
  
Fauna answered simply, "Nature."  
  
The others (besides Kagura) looked at her in bored disbelief. Nature. They already had to deal with Kagura's storms, crazy demons and animals. Couldn't Naraku at least have found a demon that was more inventive?  
  
Fauna added upon seeing their reaction, "I do not perform tricks of winds with dancing fans." "My weapon of choice is right within me." "It's my voice."  
  
Sango openly snorted and spat, "What are you going to, sing us a lullaby and put us to sleep as birds chirp over our heads?"  
  
Fauna's face suddenly lost its soft peacefulness as her face contorted into unimaginable anger as her pupil's turned dark purple and her eyes became blood red, "Don't you dare try to make fun of my powers you DIRTY demon slayer!" "You're lucky that I'm not good at physical combat or I'd have ripped out your throat with my claws by now!"  
  
Everyone including Kagura looked at her horrified. Her sudden transformation from a gentle but eerie looking demon to an angry blood thirsty one was a big surprise to them all. Her hands that were once delicate and feminine, were now gnarled and her finger nails had become four inch long claws that scraped at the sides of her dress and twitched as if they couldn't wait to rip out Sango's throat.  
  
Then as suddenly as she had transformed into a frightening demon she returned to her former form. Her eyes were closed for moment as if she needed extra time to calm down. Everyone was silent. No one dared to even breathe loudly after seeing such a blatant display of anger and hatred from one demon who looked so innocent (despite her eeriness) just moments before.  
  
Fauna's eyes opened and they were darker green than before, but soon lightened back to their original colour. She smiled wryly at Kagura who still had a rather astonished look on her face.  
  
Fauna said honestly, "I really don't like getting so angry." "But sometimes they're just horribly annoying males and bitches who just bring out the very worse in me."  
  
Sango said defensively, "I am not a bitch."  
  
Kagura said frankly, "You BETTER be whatever she wants you to be."  
  
Fauna chuckled slightly and said slyly to Kagura, "She's not the one who should be whatever I want her to be." "I'd advise you to leave right now Kagura." "I am not going to carry out the favour for Naraku." "I'm not killing Inuyasha and his friends."  
  
Kagura cried outraged, "WHAT!" "But you HAVE TO DO IT!" "You promised Naraku Fauna, it's not business it's personal!"  
  
Fauna scoffed and said harshly, "It was business also when he burnt down my entire forest looking for one jewel shard." "I'm homeless thanks to that buffoon."  
  
Everyone gasped. No one had called Naraku a buffoon. Lease yet someone sent by him.  
  
Fauna said simply, "I'd advise you to leave Kagura." "Or I'll sing you to an early grave with vines entwined inside your NECK."  
  
Kagura stepped back but glared at Fauna enraged and said slowly, "You'll pay for this Fauna." "Naraku wont let you defy him like this."  
  
Fauna flashed a hand at her and said nonchalantly, "Like I CARE." "Naraku's already destroyed my home and territory." "The only that he can do is kill me and that's damn near impossible."  
  
Kagura snorted and was soon flying away on her giant feather.  
  
Fauna looked at the surprised faces then she stopped at Kagome, "Do you know where Sakura is?" "I really need to talk to her."  
  
Sango spoke up suddenly, "What do you want with Sakura?"  
  
Fauna glared at Sango up and down as if she were lower than dirt and spoke indignantly, "Don't you dare speak to me after your blatant display of disrespect you filthy demon MURDERER!"  
  
Kagome spoke in Sango's defense, "She's a Slayer." "She doesn't just run around killing demons at her own leisure."  
  
Fauna flashed her hand at Kagome and rolled her eyes, "Same difference." "Murderers every last one of them."  
  
Sango said softly and honestly, "I am not a murderer." "I only kill demons to defend myself and my friends and my village before it was destroyed by demons."  
  
Fauna responded simply, "Who probably came in their many numbers for revenge and what's not." "Where is Sakura?"  
  
Miroku responded angrily, "Her villagers were good people." "They didn't deserve what Naraku did to them."  
  
Fauna responded frankly as she looked at her beautiful unpolished nails, "Naraku's a demon."  
  
Shippo jumped from behind Kagome and shouted, "That doesn't make it alright!" "Naraku gives demons a bad name!"  
  
Fauna threw back, "And murderous demon slayers give humans a bad name among us!"  
  
Kagome asked honestly, "Do you demons truly hate Demon Slayers that much?"  
  
Fauna spat, "They're Scum."  
  
Sango said firmly, "No they are not."  
  
Fauna scoffed, "According to YOU."  
  
Miroku spoke up, "I have to disagree with you Fauna."  
  
Fauna said bluntly, "Like you'd have sided with me."  
  
Kagome said angrily, "Now that's unfair."  
  
Fauna sighed and asked again, "Where's Sakura?"  
  
Sango sighed in exasperation, "We don't know."  
  
Fauna's eyes flickered purple for a moment, "I don't have time for this."  
  
Suddenly she started to sing a short melodious song. Her voice sounded beautiful and clear like the young women who sing in a Catholic Church Choir.  
  
*Trees, bees and nature listen well  
I request that you bring me a Gem.  
Sakura's the name, finding her is the game.  
Read my thoughts and do your mission well.*  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew and soon vines, animals, all form of wild life started to move in one direction.  
  
Fauna turned to the others who stood in awe, "They'll deliver my message to Sakura for me." "Anyway, I have to go, Bye."  
  
Fauna walked away briskly and didn't seem to care if the others said goodbye to her or not. The others however were still too enthralled with what had just happened to say a word.  
  
[One Hour Later]  
  
Inuyasha's voice was heard crying suddenly,"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo!"  
  
Everyone was asleep except for Miroku. But of course that didn't last long because Inuyasha's shouting woke up everyone else.  
  
Miroku spoke frankly and in annoyance, "Inuyasha I don't see why you have to make so much...... GOOD LORD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
  
Everyone else turned to see Inuyasha bleeding heavily. His kimono was practically in total shreds, his skin was filled with swellings and large scars, his head looked like some of his very own white hair had been torn out and he was using the Tetsusaiga as a walking stick.  
  
Inuyasha cried enraged, "I was attacked by the DAMN FOREST!" "Even rocks flew out of nowhere pelting me everywhere!" "Docile demons lying along the riverbanks tried to rip off damn legs!" "Worse, Sakura's gone!"  
  
Kagome who was sitting in total shock of his appearance asked suddenly, "What do you mean gone?" Didn't she try to help you fight off whatever was attacking you?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her and glared so hard she hid under her blanket, "HELP!" "THOSE DAMNED THINGS KIDNAPPED HER!"  
  
Sango spoke up, "It was Fauna." "She and Kagura tricked us."  
  
Miroku spoke up surprising everyone, "I don't think it was a trick." "I think that a certain forest demon has a crush on a certain demon that we want to destroy." "I found it rather suspicious that she defended Naraku despite him destroying her forest." "I didn't believe that he's a demon excuse for a second."  
  
Everyone looked at Miroku surprised. Miroku could be very intuitive sometimes, but this time he really came through.  
  
Inuyasha blurted out angrily, "I don't care if she if she likes bark and fresh water for breakfast we are going after Naraku and get Sakura back!"  
  
Everyone looked at Inuyasha. Despite his injuries he looked as if he'd fight Naraku if he were here right now on the spot. They all sighed. They only hoped that they weren't walking into a trap. Even though they knew that was exactly what they were doing."  
  
Me: Well that's it for today ^Reggae: Hem! ^ Oh yeah everyone Fauna isn't mine, she belongs to my big sister Reggae. Remember to review folks and please ask my sister's permission if you want to use the Fauna characters. *whispers* She treats her OC's like they're her babies. Remember to review and uh, I'll update when I can.  
  
Oh and thanks Raven A. Star for reviewing my fic and thanks Sis! 


End file.
